A Fragmentary Passage
by HopeAtDawn
Summary: A bunch of mysteries solved but also more created here. It's the base to my stories alongside the original games. There are chapter occuring before BBS and after DDD so look out for it.
1. The Monster is Born

The Monster is Born

The man steps forth. He is on the sand so his metal boots don't make any sound. The boot is silver, it also covers his knees and his outside of his legs, these is part of the armor is made of a crystal that looks like it has a moving grey smoke inside this crystal; it's point of metal resemble a dragon.

His pants are black. He also wears an ornament on his waist. He wears a simple black open jacket with some details in silver metal and underneath it, there's a high collared white shirt.

His hand wears glove, which also covers his wrist. His left eye is blind and his right one is golden. His face has a scar that starts on his forehead and finishes under his blind eye.

The mysterious man dismisses the portal for the Lanes Between and walks. He finds a lone boy staring the sky. He can hear children from the same age of the boy playing.

But the boy was all by his own. His hair was white and a little long and his clothes were black, white and grey. The man approached and sat at his side on the sand.

The boy didn't react. Looking nearer he could see that his eyes were gold. The sky was full of stars. It was wonderful just like the whole island. He knew he was at Destiny Island.

-What you want? - The boy asked in a mix of anger and sadness, but without turning his head to stare the visitor.

-Why are you here? Just staring the sky while your friends are playing?

-My friends…¿ Pf…! They're not my friend. They laugh at me. They just threat like a strange creature they can't understand.

-Serious? Why do they do that?- The boy moves to be right in the front of the visitor, staring deeply into his eyes.

-What would you do if you lived in the "paradise" where that's all you know and someone come and say that this is nothing…. that there are other worlds and that maybe each star on the night sky is a different world¿

-I would do nothing because that's the truth…-The man answered even knowing that he couldn't do it. It seemed like there was someone else inside him controlling his body.

-So I AM right. Hey wait…Who are you? Do you come from another world, right?

-My name is Ed… Alius and yes, I come from another world.

-That's great! So take me with you!

-No, I don't even know your name!

-My name's Xehanort!

-And your family?

-They don't really care about me…

-So look at me – He raises his hand and something appears after a shining light disappearing, weapon. It was first a purple and dark blue but it shined and at the very next, moment it was a combination of a sword and a key. It was gold, silver and light blue almost green.

-Woah…! What's this?

-This is a Keyblade. It's a weapon of great power and I want to give you the power to handle it and then you can search me and learn very much about everything.

-How will you do it?

-Just touch my Keyblade – And the boy does it, when he does it, Alius sense something, a power, he looks to the boy and can see an adult of long hair with eyes of pure curiosity about all.

"In your hands, take this key. So long as you have the markings, then through this simple act of taking…its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me, friend-no ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above, so long as you champion the ones you love"

-It's over.

-Just this?

-Yes, I'll be on my way now…it was a pleasure to meet you, Xehanort. I wonder the day we meet again.

-I guess I also look for this day.

Alius opens a portal still with that feeling he did that for impulse of something stronger of him, "something controlling me? No, I'm crazy" – He passes his hand on the dragon detail near of his waist and is covered by an armor with the same design of his casual clothes and jumps into it …

_**Sorry if you don't like OCs but here I presented one really important on my story and also there is hint of a future idea of me to a story post my KHIII so be perceptive…**_

_**Please appreciate it XD it's technically my first story chronologically saying.**_


	2. Other Worlds

Other Worlds

The girl is walking between the flowers, the magnific garden of the kingdom. Picking flowers up. She quickly looks to the bright sky and her necklace glows weakly.

With her red hair. Deep blue eyes. With her white apron-like shirt with blue flowers and blue line across the chest and a pink shirt.

Kairi is taking the flowers to her grandmother. And a man approaches her.

-Hey, what's name, little girl? - She listen to it and turns around to see a white haired man wearing a white lab coat with rather loose sleeves that is partway zipped down. Underneath of it, he wears a grey vest overtop a white collar shirt, along with a purple ascot flaming his face. He also was wearing black boots.

-Who wanna knows? - She asks reluctant when spots the yellow eyes.

-My name is Xehanort. I am an apprentice of Ansem the Wise – The man answers politely as nothing was happening – Whose is these flowers?

-They're to my grandma. She is feeling bad so I'll give them to cheer her up.

-Oh! That's sweet. – He says trying to look like interested but he was strangely focused on her eyes and then on her necklace, which was glowing.

-I think I'll go now. Granny will be worried about me.

-Wait up. Can I see your necklace, Kairi?

-If you be fa… Hey, I think I haven't told my name – And her necklace glows stronger.

-Eh…Hm…But you told me. I think you already forgot. Hehe. Now let me see – And he almost touches it but it glows even stronger and she steps back. That finally makes him mad – C'mon, girl! – And takes her by the neck. Her necklace shines and sends him when the barrier appears around her. She runs.

-when she is at the middle of her way, a light beam is shot right in front of. Kairi's feet.

A man that wore castle guard uniform also using an eye patch at his right eye and with a jagged scar over his left cheek. At both his hands resided Arrowguns that resembled glowing purple wings.

-I don't know what ya have with this girl. But it has to be something worthy to my bullets.

-Don't…! – And the man shots.

The light beams crave into the barrier.

-So you knew it.

-A "Thank you" would be great!

-Shut up – And Xehanort casts a Gravity Reverse spell that instead of pull, it pushes. It makes the beams crave half way into the barrier, cracked it and eventually break it.

-As if a little girl would escape from me!

-What will you do to me!? - Asked the girl between many tears.

-Let's say that it's a n experiment, okay? - He snaps his fingers and she falls asleep at his arms.

He summons his Keyblade and opens a portal in front of them and throws her into it.

Her body is unconscious at the middle of the Ocean of Stars. Her necklace shines and her body is covered by light and she gains speed.

She is led to a world. The spell of the blue haired girl takes her to a world where she would be safe.

Her light would lead to the light of someone else. Someone, who would protect her.

She awakens. Water is beating on her feet. Sand covers half of her and her clothes. There are many people around her.

-Oh my… - Someone exclaimed.

-Where did she come from? - A boy with silver hair and yellow clothes asked.

-I don't know! – A blond boy answered.

-Maybe From another world! – A boy with brown hair and white and red clothes said.

-Again with this crazy talk, ya!? - A boy with orange hair said.

-Someone, please, can see if she is okay!? - A girl with brown hair asked.

-I can! – A man answered.

-The mayor.

-You said the mayor!?

-Yeah, it's him.

-Let me pass – And everybody opened a path – What's your name?

-Kai…Kairi.

-Where are you from?

-Rad…Radiant…Garden…

-What did you… - And he cuts his sentence when the girls jumps.

-Grandma! - Her necklace glows. Her eyes turn empty. And she falls to the floor.

-Take her to my house now! – The mayor orders and goes away with the girl.

_**Hm, hope you liked. Aqua trolled them up there with her spell on the necklace.**_


	3. Falling Apart

The Fall Apart

They have been fighting and training. They wanted to get stronger. People were being kidnapped. The theory of simple disappearances was too empty and illogic. Isa and Lea noticed that something strange about that castle after people simply stopped seeing King Ansem on the city. And that apprentice of him was really strange.

They were two friends around 18 years old. Lea fights with chakrams and Isa incredible was skilled with fighting and wields a claymore. They decided to infiltrate the castle and discover what has been happened.

So when they finished their ice cream, they looked at the sky.

-The moon is perfect today. I have never seen her so big…-Isa said.

-Ready? - Lea asked and Isa didn't answered. Just summoned his weapon, Lunatic and Lea summoned Eternal Flames and they proceeded. They didn't want to fight the guardians of the castle's entrance but today they had to go though them even if that meant fight Aeleus and Dilan…

Xehanort, no… Ansem just walked between the two bodies on the floor. They tried to escape but just when they realized what he was about to do and then it was too late.

The fading bodies of Dilan and Aeleus were on the floor. He believed according his discovery that the body of someone with a strong heart doesn't simply fades away when the heart falls to darkness. But now he knew if this someone's heart is very strong it will keep its human form and also the memories.

He unsummoned the Keyblade and entered the castle. The night would be long. Things had to be done. Work was not finished yet…

They arrived at the entrance and didn't find the guardians. And the more strange of this all, the gate was open. They unsummoned their weapon and entered and walked through the castle during many hours until they got to a secret laboratory. There was a big computer and Isa started to check it out.

-You know how to work this out!?

-Why don't speak louder, genius? - Isa spit it out – Yes, I know but seems like it needs a passwords.

-You must be kidding me! All that preparation for nothing!

-Not for nothing yet. We just need to think. So if you could stop screaming and start thinking we can find out.

-I guess I don't get a choice…

-Good now let's see – And they started thinking of what could it be for hours or minutes. That place had nothing different taking out the hugeness. There would be a night of much work…

Ansem walked through the corridors. He was getting the castle ready and working while the apprentices would be gone. He was ready to finally unlock the hearts of Even, Ienzo and …Braig.

That man was an enigma. Which side is he? He seems so loyal but yet he has his own secrets and reasons. He completed agreed with his plans even not knowing the entire plot and what role he would play.

Having him on his side is great and yet …dangerous. Ansem didn't trust entirely on him… Some noise came from the laboratory. No, it was a voice. He had to check it out. No one would destroy his plans…

-I GIVE UP! – Lea screams and takes his hand out of his face. He heads to the computer and punches it with rage.

-LEA, STOP! –Isa screams back and pushes him from the computer. The machine starts charging and appears "PASSWORD CORRECT, LOADING DATA", Isa's mouth falls to the floor-Unbelievable…

-HELL YEAH! You owe me one, baby!

-Quit the screaming, Lea. – He starts typing and many profiles people that have been gone appear. They keep scrolling the page and there is no end to the list. It was not a list of just the disappeared people; it was of patients, victims of experiments.

-No way… - That incredibly made Lea silent.

-Lea, you know what this means, right?

-That we gotta kick the butt of those heck of apprentices of Ansem!

-No, it means… - But he cuts in the middle of the conversation. "Clap, clap, clap" they look around searching for the source of the claps.

-Show yourself, you coward! –Lea screams and summons his chakrams and Isa gets up and also summons his weapon.

-I will do as you wish… -A man runs from the shadows of the laboratory and makes some extremely skilled and fast punches on Lea.

He is hit at all moves and thrown to the floor, so the man jumps to the air and comes back ready to steps with his weight on Lea's head but Isa gets in the way and protects his friend with his arms.

-Hmpf…-The man exclaims and retreats -So the kids decided to come in and play. What are you two doing? –His voice turns creepily serious.

-People started to disappear. Our leader was one of them. You apprentices did nothing. Someone had to move –Isa answers staring deeply at the man eyes. Now that they could see him just standing and not attacking; the man had silver hair, golden eyes, pointed ears and wore a lab white coat. Of course he was one of the apprentices.

-And who are you, exactly?

-Just civilians worried with our home town. The name's Lea, got it memorized? –He said while he was getting up.

-And you? –The man turns to Isa.

-Let's just skip the formalities, shall we? – Isa runs to him and moves with precision but carefully his claymore. The man evaded it all. Lea jumps and slashes horizontally the air since the man makes a "Matrix" evade so Isa comes and tries to smash his head with the claymore but he makes an acrobatic and ends up on the top of the handle of the claymore now craved on the floor and jumps to the computer.

Lea throws his chakram and the man repels to the wall above him so Isa throws his claymore that the man holds in the middle of the air with difficult, Lea is gone. But soon he appears with chakram on the wall and he rotates creating a spark barrage.

Xehanort throws the claymore behind and runs, Isa is already there to take his weapon and with professional skills tries to slash horizontally Xehanort fast like a lightning but he jumps to the air. Lea was waiting for this and throws both his chakram in a cross position.

The apprentice reflects and hits his back on the wall, Isa use this against him and smashes his claymore with the just summoned weapon of the man in white. The whole wall cracks and he flies to the front of the gate.

Xehanort gets to the floor and waits his enemies. They were quite formidable; they could be of his use later. Nothing comes so he just decides to finish them for good and proceed on his plan. He summons darkness on his hand and shots a Dark Volley and a Dark Cannon.

Right before the explosion on the whole laboratory and probably a big part of the construction which was already unstable due an accident years ago, they jumps from the hole on the wall and gets to the floor.

-Who…What are you? –Isa asks.

-I'm Ansem!

-You're lying, the old man is already gone for a while! –Lea exclaims.

-Hmpf…Very perceptive –Ansem says –But you are invading too much of my privacy. Now be gone you both! –He dashes at them. They are barely able to evade all the attacks but they get out from that frenzy in one piece.

-You're good –Isa says and Lea throws his chakram at him, missing him for a little and suddenly disappears and Isa uses the distraction and attacks the man. He gets concentrated on the battle and Lea reappears behind him screaming about to kill him but he simply disappears.

-Not bad… -In a second he is already holding Lea on the air by the back of his neck –But it is not enough! – And he throws the boy on the floor. His Keyblade turns into two big curved blades and he cross-slashes him on the air but Isa gets on the way and gets a cross shaped cut right on the face.

-ISA! –Lea screams and explodes on rampage and runs to Ansem. The man is barely able to survive but he summons a strange darkness that creates a big dark hand that sends the boy flying. When he touches the floor the man is already there to finish him off with his blades but again Isa gets in the way.

Blood falls on Lea' s face. He looks at his friend's chest now stabbed by two enourmous mean blades. He yells and throws both his chakrams from both sides of his friend. Ansem is almost not able to escape but the chakrams pass by him.

Lea suddenly appears and cross-cuts his back but ignoring the pain, turns around and stabs him with the Keyblade. Lea feels the life going away from his existence.

Before disappearing he listen a whisper: "Lea…" Isa was still alive …

The night has just gotten to sky above them. "These boys can be useful for us." Lea just disappeared as did his heart. He turns around to stab Isa and gets shocked. The blue haired boy's wounds are cured. He is standing in the middle of red blood moon reflecting the real moon from the sky.

The hair of the boy is messy, his nails are longer, the new scar on the face bigger, the claymore is bigger and sharper and he is covered by a blue aura.

-That's interesting, huh!? –Xehanort exclaims.

-You dare laugh at my face after killing my friend. You're gonna die. I'm gonna rip you off alive! –Isa runs almost flies to him and his fighting style changes and increases dramatically. He is wild.

They clash many times. The battle is extremely equal. Every clash produces various huge cracks on the floor.

So in a pause between two clashes, Xehanort summons all his inner darkness and the Guardian appears behind him. It takes Isa on his hand from the middle of his attempt to kill Xehanort.

Isa screams and a huge explosion occurs from him, freeing him from the dark creature. Xehanort commands it to throw a dark ball of energy which Isa reflects to the floor using his claymore. The explosion creates a distraction and Xehanort uses to run to Isa and finish him off.

But his enemy thought the same and they clash stronger than all the previous times. The floor finally submits by the power from their battle and falls down revealing waterfalls around and beyond the castle.

When they are about to hit the floor, Xehanort stabs himself. Isa is staring him standing on the flying island.

-Appreciate my power, child! –The man screams and his images flashes to one of an old man. A heart appears on the air and it flies to Isa's chest. Isa stares his own chest when he feels the metal of the Keyblade. He was stabbed…

-Our hearts fused and you are going to become a new person, one of my creations. You were already chosen to hold one piece of my heart. Together we will conquer the world. You are going to be a big help for me, I see.

The last thing Isa sees after falling on a little pool of water at his feet and before disappearing is his reflection. His eyes are golden…

_**This was so heartbreaking to write. I wanted to explain when and why was already norted when he was in the Org. **_


	4. Forever Together

Forever Together

Kairi is staring the ocean and imagining where Sora and RIku could be. In front of her, there was the ocean and but what she was staring was beyond it, it was her decision. Her future.

-Maybe … waiting isn't good enough

-My thoughts exactly! – Someone says from nowhere to be seen – If you have a dream, don't wait. Act. – A Corridor of Darkness appears in front of her and a red haired man in a black coat appears from there – One of life's little rules. Got it memorized?

-Who are you?

-Axel – The man answers – I happen to be an acquaintance of Sora's. Why don't you go see him – And he raises his hand, inviting her.

-…Sora? – She starts to think if she'll go with that suspicious man. But … her desire to see Sora seems to be winning that conflict. But she listen a bark from somewhere.

So a dog goes to her and keeps with the barks in a way that looked like an invitation. But some white strange creatures surround them.

Then a whistle is heard from behind them and another Corridor of Darkness appears and the dog runs to it, inviting Kairi to go with it.

-We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about. Hey… I fell like we're friends already. – Axel says and the creatures start to get nearer to Kairi, so she knows what to do and runs to Corridor of Darkness and does the dog.

But before getting into it, she turns and taunts:

-You're not acting very friendly! – And she finally escapes.

When she looks where that Dark Corridor got her to, everything she is able to see is nothing instead of light running around.

-Hey, what is this place?

Then again a whistle can be heard and the girl and the dog stare what is in front of them, searching for where it came from a shining portal is in front of them and the dog runs into it ans also does Kairi.

When the portal is about to close around her, she turns around and a man in the black coat Axel was wearing is there staring her, but the portal closes.

-You okay? – She hears someone asking that, and she realizes she is lying on the floor and tries to get up. She is in a small place. Two boys, a girl and the dog are staring her.

-You and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall- The chubby black haired boy explains- You nearly gave us heart attacks!

-Oh, so sorry, but who are you? – Kairi asked.

-I'm Hayner- Said the blond boy wearing a black T-shirt underneath a light grey

jacket, and camouflage like pants and sneakers. – This is Pence- He said pointing to the

black haired chubby boy wearing a white sleeved shirt underneath a red jersey, blue pants and blue and white sneakers. He also wore a black headband with grey lines – And this is Olette – He said pointing to the girl with brown hair, green eyes; she wore an orange tank-top with a white floral design at the bottom, khaki-colored capri pants, and orange socks with white hems. She also wears cream, black and yellow shoes with black laces. Olette also wears a beaded, sky blue bracelet on her right wrist and a black necklace decorated with a spherical, sky blue charm.

-Glad to meet you all, guys, but can I ask you a favor. I promise I'll explain everything after that.

-Sure, so what do you need us to do, hm ...? – Says Olette.

-It's Kairi.i need your help to find a mansion…I don't really know it. But I just feel like… I have to take a look there.

-This seems pretty much strange, so you just have to be talking about the Old Mansion. It's right after the woods, it is excluded from the town, and it is a little … scary.- Pence says.

-So can we be goin' ?

-Sure! – Hayner answers happily

-Why do you say it is scary? – Kairi asks in the middle of their way

-Because it's said that there's a girl in white cloths that lives there like a prisoner. There are people that say she is a ghost or something like that, we don't believe it but we just don't what she can be.- Olette says.

-I can confirm this rumor, because I saw her once. Besides her sad looking on her face, there's nothing wrong with her. – Pence tells them.

-Naminé…- Kairi whisper to herself. She didn't know how she knew that but when that came out from her mouth it just felt right.

-Sorry, what did you say? – Olette says.

-Oh, it's nothing… how long to us get there? – Said her while walking in the middle of a dark forest.

-Don't worry, it's right after this woods! – Hayner answers and they keep walking until they have sight of the mansion with a huge gate, which was open.

All of them, in the deadly silence, stare the mansion. Kairi watches a curtain flying in a room up there.

-From here I can go alone, thank you guys. I'll be back soon. – Kairi thanks them and get into the mansion. There like she knew where she was going.

She go upstairs to the lk=left side and there in the end of the corridor, there is a door.

So she opens it and behind that door lays a white room with a simple and also white table in the middle of it. All the room is full of drawings of her, Sora, Riku and other people. She didn't know why would be drawings of them, if she had never been there before. But the place… the place felt so … familiar.

In the edge of the table, there is drawing notebook. Kairi takes it and starts to draw. When it is finished, she tears the drawing apart from the notebook. She drew herself and Sora hand in hand in a sky full of shining starts.

She didn't know if that was something she predicted to the future, or if was something she wanted to do or if she was turning into a crazy person, who just felt like doing that.

Then she puts on the table near of the drawing notebook and goes outside to tell her story to Hayner, Olette and Pence at their usual spot.

_**I know this may seem like something useless to write but it will make sense in my KHIII. Thanks for reading.**_


	5. Friends

Friends

Axel was walking in the corridors of the Castle That Never Was, the HQ of the Organization XIII. In that corridor, there were many doors … doors that led to the bedrooms of the members.

He passed by the bedrooms of Xigbar, Xaldin and Vexen until that moment so he starts to think: "I was the one who put an end to Vexen. Just to be aware of Marluxia's plan. I did that under Xemnas' orders, didn't I? No, I did for me and for my old friend, Saix. Correcting: my former friend".

"We, since the very moment that we joined the Organization, planned to overthrow the group. But I changed… and… Saix changed as well. We lost what someday had been a friendship. I don't feel like I can talk to him the same way I talk to Roxas and Xion".

"They make me feel like I can feel… like I can feel angry at Saix by the way he threats Xion like an object… or feel sad when I thought Roxas had substituted me by Xion when I was at Castle Oblivion… or that laughs we share at the Clock Tower are real and not just something I learned to copy from the time I was a human".

He was lost on his thoughts when he notices where he was already. He was where he wanted to be. He was in front of XIon's bedroom. She had collapsed after her mission to capture the impostor and she failed and was sleeping.

The Nobody enters at the bedroom. He sees the girl lying on the bed with her shut eyes staring the ceiling. Near the pillow, there was a seashell: Roxas' doing obviously. She did this to him when he collapsed and now he is returning the favor. "That two are realy special, because they act like they really have a heart"

So Axel steps a little forth when he sees a man wearing a black coat with yellow eyes, pointed ears, blue hair and an X-like scar on his face. It was Saix.

-Oh, so you really came to see it. I started to think you wouldn't come – he said with his calm voice full of sarcasm and giving an emphasis "it".

-Stop calling her as "it"! She isn't a puppet! – Axel yells.

-But she is a puppet. Or better, she is worse than that, she is a … "failure".

-What d'ya mean calling her as a puppet!? – Axel yells and takes Saix by his collar – What d'ya know? – he said aggressively and Saix didn't even react – Spit it out! Now!

-First I got a question to you – so his voice gets more grave – Why you and your other "friend" care so much about this … "garbage", Lea?

-Because they're my... my... they are my friends.

-"Friends"? Oh! Don't be stupid! You can't even…

-Shut… up, Isa!

-What did you say?

-You heard me. Now answer my question and leave.

-I won't answer you but you could take a look on our library.

-You jerk! – He gets his hand out of Saix, who leaves in a Corridor of Darkness.

So Axel heads to the library and after some hours there, he finds a project Vexen have achieved. It was called Replica Program. It was through it that Vexen created Riku Replica and under orders of Xemnas, has also created his most successful experiment, No. i or now called… (Axel couldn't believed what he have just read) Xion.

He couldn't believe Xion was a replica. Since that moment he thought replicas were just tool to use and throw away just like he did with Riku Replica.

But Xion and Riku Replica developed personality. They weren't just empty dolls. But one thing he surely knew: Xion and Roxas couldn't discover that.

Then Axel resolves to face Saix. He is at Addled Impasse, his favorite place on the castle where he could stare the Kingdom Hearts. So the red haired Nobody jumps at Saix while summons his chakram, but Saix summons his claymore in time to shield himself.

-You knew! You knew and didn't say a word! How could you, Isa!?

-Oh! So you already know. I didn't tell because I didn't want to wake you up from your silly world of illusions, where you and your "friends" are happy.

-You monster! You aren't the Isa I once knew. You turned your back to your friend to become a pawn of Xemnas.

-I didn't become a pawn of Xemnas, it is because I want my heart back and with him maybe I could achieve my goal but don't forget. You were the first to turn your back to your friend and not me. You have changed.

-Yeah! Maybe you're right. – He summons back his weapon and walk to the passage where he came from and stops in front of it – Now I have real friends. And you're right. I changed. I changed the same as you did –And Axel leaves behind his past behind. He leaves the only thing that still was around from his life as a human. He leaves behind the man who once was his friend…

_**This obviously happens while Xion was in coma stasis. Look out for more.**_


	6. The Biggest Nobody

The Biggest Nobody

Riku was walking through the whole castle. There was no hint that some of them have been there.

He rarely saw the inhabitants of the castle but he knew that there lived the Beast that was with Sora at Hollow Bastion when he stole Sora's Keyblade and Belle, a Princess of Heart. Remembering that only boosted his determination. He had failed on his friends more than once and that shouldn't happen anymore.

So the boy on black coats headed straight to the courtyard. There he would leave to look somewhere else. His best friend was sleeping and it was his turn to look for him.

The teenager opens the door and it closes by itself. Then he is able to listen a Dark Corridor being opened. Someone came from it and dismissed.

He jumps to the gate that connects the bridge to thecourtyard. He take out his bandage from his eyes just to study the just appeared person. It was girl with a weak body structure. She was wearing a black coat of the Organization XIII.

Something really strange to a girl like that wear, but he knew looking like dangerous or not. She was with the Organization. After giving a look around she heads to the gate.

Riku sees her approaching without noticing him. So he raises his hand to summon Soul Eater, but is better to wait. "Let's see what that girl is made of". He puts down his hood revealing his silver hair moving by the wind.

He stares the moon and jumps in front of her. She looks surprised but she doesn't hold back. "She summons her weapon ... no, her Keyblade". Riku gets shocked but doesn't let that appears to the enemy.

The girl screams "Impostor!" and runs to attack. She tries to slash him three times but the teenager is able to evade all of them. He has seen these movements. Sora was used to fight with the exactly same fight style. So he casts a Dark Firaga right on her belly. She hesitates by the pain but attacks again. Now faster but predictable. He jumps with his back on the floor and jumps performing a Dropkick right on her face.

She flies with the attack and gets up again . now she tries to hit him wilder but with no harmony on her attacks. He evades all. He kicks her but she dodges going backwards and jumps to perform a Blitz. The first strike is shielded by a Dark Shield, the second one is able to break the protection and she jumps higher and strikes but the move is defended by Soul Eater.

She paralyses on shock mid-air when he pushes her with the sword, using al his strength. She doesn't fall but needs to jump three times to de crease the speed and recover balance.

The girl again runs to him to him now more careful and he gets ready. She tries a upper slash but he evades to her left and slices her shoulder, then he slashes her right hand. Her Keyblade fliesto the air so he performs a horizontal cut and when the Keyblade plunges into the ground, he is ataring the agte and dismissing his Keyblade and she is on her knees. She tries to get uo Aand fall with her face oin the floor.

He turns around and heads to the girl. Pull her hood down and his bandage to see her face. It is Kairi. He is shocked and gets back as is that would make him see another person on the floor right in front of him. She starts to get up, already with her hood covering her face and he is able to say:

-Your face…- he tries to get calmer - Who are you really? And why do you have the Keyblade?

-Tell me first... Why are you dressed as one of us?

- To make sure my friend… sleeps in peace. I don't know who you are supposed to be but… you can't fight fire with sparks. This Keyblade, it's a sham…

-My Keyblade is not a sham! What gives you the right to say that!?

She runs madly at him and when she is about to hit him. He turns around, evade the weapon and hit her neck with his hand. Then she falls again. He stares her and says:

-Find a new crowd. Trust me, those guys are bad news.

-Why? You're the real sham! – She says while trying to get up.

-Fair enough. You could say that I am … the biggest nobody of them all.

And he leaves to the woods. When he passes through the gate. He listens to her… her scream. "Scream of what? Cry…? Anger…? Sadness…?

"But she can't cry, she is a Nobody… isn't she? The Organization XIII is formed by Nobodies. But … to cry…she needs a heart".

"And who is she? Why did she have Kairi's face and Sora's Keyblade? DIZ must know. No… I don't trust him. I wonder if Naminé knows…"

So he summons a Dark Corridor and right before entering. He listens…"She IS crying. How could…? Naminé MUST know!" and he disappears into the portal.

_**This one was basically to explain why Riku got so shocked when saw her and also to write how happened their fight and maybe to put a little of Riku x Xion, I really hope their pairing are canon…**_


	7. Secrets Uncovered

Secrets Uncovered

DIZ was walking through the Old Mansion. He passed through the stairs, doors and corridors. He passed through Donald and Goofy.

They looked like they were tasting the paradise, real happiness. What is better than sleep through a whole year without thinking of the darkness spreading all over the World.

The man covered by a lot of bandages pressed some bottoms of his control panel in his hand and the pods moved and the two fighting animals was hidden so he keep on his way.

He got to the door in the end of the corridor and it opens. The giant pod opens on his commands and the boy is peacefully dreaming. "How I miss those two! They were all to me and I just gave in… I left them to their horrible destinies that I could prevent… I am a monster…I am the biggest nobody!"

He feels a presence… "It's that girl!" and he finds out tears on his face that he quickly cleans up…

-Any progress?-Naminé asks

-No! –He answers without any worry to look like he was being gentle or anything like that.

-Why…?

-Because we need that stupid Nobod…-He spit it out until is cut on the middle of sentence.

-it's not this that I mean… How did you turn into the man you are ?

-YOU DARE ENTER ON MY MIND!

-No, you are connected to Sora in a way you don't understand yet so I can see your memories. Why did you give up on them? …and in yourself? Ansem…

-My life is none of your business. I did what I had to do now…

-You could have helped. And you did nothing… You sent somebody else to try… as you stood here in peace.

-"Peace!" You don't even know what is peace. You are just a Nobody destined to fade away on darkness without having a place to call home.

-And you¿ What would you call home¿ Sunset Valley, Twilight Town, Radiant Garden or Realm of Darkness? -She never looked so strong and confident about what she was saying- You see? We both consider our loved ones our homes. We both lost them. And we both do nothing in fear of what the future holds to us…

-Enough! You went too far! Leave! My memories are mine and nobody's else- She leaves after giving him a angry look and a faithful one to the floating Sora. "Good-bye" she whispers and leaves the room.

DIZ goes to face Sora's face. "Sleeping like nothing happened. You have a power that no one holds. You will bond with so many hearts that you will not need strength, just hope…"

"I need this power!" he touches the control panel and puts a data he created. If himself couldn't save them from their destiny. Sora could…

He keeps staring the boy a little more and turns around to face Riku, he could do something he wanted someone to do.

-Finish Naminé, Sora is already waking up, there is no use for her anymore – with an enigmatic facial expression RIku summons a Dark Corridor and leaves him alone.

He sees the image of the two of them on Sora's face. A tear falls from his face and doesn't clean up as that meant he was still a human with a heart and not just an empty shell of knowledge.

-Sora…

_**Huh, who reads my WoF will undesstand who are those people he talked to and here I explain why he wanted to finish Naminé off. **_

_**Sorry who is having trouble on understand this story is made of a bunch of stories that happens between some important parts of the games, add some scenes, cover up scenes that have been just mentioned but never shown. Also sorry to whom doesn't like the manga but this story has some influence from it.**_


	8. New Hopes

New Hopes

Aqua is walking through the beach. The only safe place at the Realm of Darkness, was the Dark Margin. She hasn't seen anyone for years. At the Dark Realm, the time runs differently and there, no one gets older. For ages that looked like eternity, the only thing she sees is darkness and the same sad reflection at the water. For ages the only she listens to are dark creatures being smashed by the Keyblade of her master, the water and her own footsteps going to nowhere. Not even her own voice.

The girl always stays at the Dark Margin or at a ruined shadow of a good and painful memory of her past. She starts to walk and doesn't need much time to the creatures appear. She easily knocks them out.

She fights her way to the Graveyard of Dreams as she decided to call. It's a place where the shadows of old memories reside, where the worlds that have fallen to the darkness stand. She passes through a castle in ruins surrounded by dark clouds, Castle of Dreams, Cinderella lived there.

The blue haired girl walks on a big bridge that goes down to the woods. At its sides, there huge thorns, Enchanted Dominion, where Aurora and Philip lived.

She gets to the woods. Big trees are there. The trees are scary because looks like they have monstrous faces. Dwarf Woodlands, where Snow White and the seven dwarfs lived.

Tears fall from her eyes. It was silent cry. "At least, those creatures don't come here. Seems like, they know that there is nothing else to be destroyed here."

The young lady walks more until she spots the huge space ship that once she boarded. Poor Stitch, he just wanted a friend. She outline to the right. She passes through another castle in ruins. This one had many destroyed gargoyles. She didn't know where she was.

She keeps walking through more dead lands. A forest extinguished by the flames. A fallen colored train that transported animals to the circus. A camp burned to ground. A huge skeleton of a dead elephant. A stone with a sword craved into surrounded by houses. A simple building with a bell at its top. A colored and enormous circus. A beautiful cathedral in pieces. A house with its front part on the floor. A wrecked restaurant. A half of a ship.

So many lives taken away. So many dreams ruined. She knows how walk through that hurts, but that makes her heart claims for a way to get stronger to protect the ones that mattered to her and the dreams of everybody. She needed to get stronger.

When she gets to her goal, her vision is messed by the unstoppable tears coming out from her eyes and from her heart.

In front of her was Land of Departure. Her home. As the world was reformed to a different world when she followed Master Eraqus' orders, all the world was before was sent to the Dark Realm.

She didn't have known anything from the outside worlds since she sacrificed herself for Terra. Not even if Ven has awakened.

But she had contacted with a person. "Xemnas. He swore he was searching for Ven. She could send her spirit to posses her discarded armor. When she did that, she always ended up in a white room with draws of glowing chains that linked a throne to the symbols at the walls that somehow remembered her much the symbol of the Keyblade Master.

The man named Xemnas always wears black coats never showing his face. He made her feel she was with one of her friends. Terra. But at the same time he seemed like his opposite. It was very confusing.

At rare times, he was accompanied by another man dressed like him. One of them had a little shoulder and the other one had a more pointed shoulder. They never opened their mouth to say anything but they stare her like they have known her and they weren't friends.

Remembering that made her stop crying. So she just sits at one edge and remembered the day that Ven received his wooden Keyblade fromt Terra at that right same place.

She felt something she always felt when she came here. Someone was watching her but that was inpossible, she was the only one there and to make sure of it, she already searched for someone and obviously had no luck with it. But that feeling never went away.

Then something impossible happens. The entire Graveyard of Dreams shines as the sun. Every single piece of fallen worlds shines. The light coming from them shines brighter until reaches the sky. The light gets smaller and smaller until disappear.

And with that, the fallen worlds also disappeared. "The only thing that light could mean is… that those worlds were… restored! I can't believe it! Who could have done that!¿ Ven…Terra…!¿

So she gets up. Being or not one of her friends, someone all there was saving the worlds. And she was still at the Realm of Darkness. She had to find a way to get out of there. She walks with her head held high to the area she never went before. She knew by the aura surrounding the place that stronger monster were ahead.

But she couldn't give up. The savior of the worlds was out there. She summons her Keyblade and sees the first monster coming. She takes her Wayfinder and look to the sky. And she after years speaks…

-Ventus…Terra…I'm on my way – Her Wayfinder shines as did years ago when she fought Vanitas and she embraces it.

The creatures get near and she stands ready for anything to save her friends.

_**Hm, I loved writing this. I challenge you people to list the worlds that were present on Graveyard of Dreams and to Disney fans all of those worlds will be on my stories and even more than that. And about her thoughts of being watched are right. Anyway who list all the worlds correctly will get an answer about my stories, it can be any one, I just wanna make this to kinda interact with the readers so please be nice people and participate! XD**_


	9. The Nightmare That Always Was

The Nighmare That Always Was

The boy awakens.

All is rotating.

His sight is a mess.

He remembers where he is.

"But the aura of peace that once was. It is no more…"

He is at Radiant Garden.

So he gets up to his knees. The world is different. "Feels like it has been passing through bad times".

There is a puddle and he looks to his own reflection. His hair is white. His skin is darker. So he remembers. He is incomplete. His body and heart are together again. And his soul is waiting to be free and join them. But there's something else.

Eraqus and Xehanort are still there. "And thinking on the monster".

A Dark Corridor appears in front of him. A man in a black coat appears. In an identical coat, a boy is held by. "It is … Impossible…The boy is…Vanitas.

Terra jumps backwards and summons his Keyblade. Correcting: Xehanort's Keyblade.

The man in black coat pulls his hood down. His face shocked Terra. "How could…!?" Master Xehanort was staring him with a smile on his face.

-Well…Here we are again…Me, you, Vanitas and MY heart. What a big happy family reunion. And also convenient. I came to claim what it is mine. Hand it over.

-How…!?" – He couldn't finish the question.

-How am I in front of you if my heart is inside your body? Be patient and you'll know. Because I am not even supposed to exist. When a heart leaves someone's body or is consumed by darkness. Its body and soul don't entirely disappear, they form a new being. A Nobody. But you knew that, didn't you? You were the one who discovered, right?

-And Vanitas? Wait… if he is here. Where is Ventus? Has he awakened? – Infortunely he remembered all "his" doing during the time he was possessed.

-No, he hasn't. But his body and soul have been busy. He's still waiting for someone to wake him up.

-What do you mean with "his body and soul have been busy"!? What did you do to him?

-Me? Don't be fool. I did nothing but I couldn't say anything about your chosen one, Riku.

-Riku!?

-He has fallen to the darkness and lost the right to wield the Keyblade and forced his own best friend to become a Heartless. And doing this he saved their friend and became both a Heartless and a Nobody but fused with his heart was Ventus' heart. Their friend is nothing less than a Princess of Heart.

-Riku…And what happened then?

-As her heart was freed, the boy's body and soul became her Nobody but the boy also lost his heart so Ventus' abandoned body and soul became his Nobody. Oh, don't worry. Different of you. Riku won over the darkness. Now back to business, my heart… - And he disappears in a flash.

He appears right in front of Terra, wielding a strange huge red sword with a Nobody symbol on it. He tried to slash Terra, who evaded he steps back and summon a dark sphere.

The sphere is actually a cloud with a gravity pulse barrier with two arrowguns in the middle of it. So the cloud take form of a man in a black coat. "Braig…"

-Braig!

-No, it's Xigbar, his Nobody or even better, what is last of it. His Absent Silhouette. -And the two disappear. Xigbar appears above Terra and shots. He jumps backwards where Xehanort appears and cut his arm.

So Terra performs a Dark Volley at Xigbar who teleports to where Terra also teleports using Xehanort's power. He is able to perform an Ars Solum at him and jumos back to use Strike Raid but he disappears again. He puts his arrowgun at Terra's head. It was over.

"Or it was not yet". He disappears from Xigbar's sight and takes his Keyblade mud-air but Xehanort appears and attacks him. He dodges his sword and Xigbar's shots. He clashes with Xehanort and is able to push him to the floor. He decides to finish him for good but Xigbar shots and he evades but again there is an arrowgun pointing at his head. He casts a Quake spells which sends the ghost to the air where Terra finishes him off with an Aerial Slam.

All of that gave enough time to Master Xehanort make him an easy target.

He slices the boy's chest and summons his Keyblade from Terra's hand.

-Now it is time to me be complete again but first…- holds the Keyblade high and aim his own chest and stabs. A heart get away from there and goes to Vanitas, who awakens.

The evil people stares Terra on his knees.

-Haha! What a sight – And he summons Flood Unverseds to hold Terra.

-Haven't you been destroyed by Aqua and Ven?

-Kind of. But just like your little friend. My heart was just broken and found its way to the Nobody of the old man and waited to restore itself until be ready to join my body and soul. And here I am now.

-Enough of talk. Now … the final reunion! – And he stabs Terra's chest but just one heart comes from there. The heart travels to Xehanort and he is once again complete. – Now you will join us again and become one of my vessels… - And Terra is diving into an dark infinite abyss.

"Terra. Has the darkness taken you again? Don't give up. Aqua and Ven wait for you. I wait for you. I'll be right with you. Inside your heart." And a light shines. From there Terra emerges on his feet and covered by light and … hope.

-Don't worry. I haven't given up. I'll save Ven and Aqua. I'll be there to Riku. … I will figure out a way to save you… - And all becomes pure light. Terra wouldn't go down so easily.

He opens his eyes. Vanitas is about to take him. He burns in rage. He is covered by a light aura. Vanitas flies back. His hair becomes brown again. His skin becomes lighter again. And his Keyblade leaves his Lingering Will to serve for its true master.

-I won't go down so easy. I won't be taken by the darkness … Master…Aqua…Ven… - He embraces his Wayfinder and the aura burns stronger.

-So be it as you wish – And they are engulfed by darkness.

They are teleported to the World of Nothingness. At the right side of Terra was Vanitas who laughs and jumps to the nothing aback leaving Terra and the man inside the Keyblade Armor on his throne wielding the strange sword. The man on the throne performs a Galestrike and Terra is sent flying to the nothing.

He is floating at nothing. Vanitas is flying around him with his Keyblde Glider (a red and black version of Ven's) and in front of him there is an enormous white dragon Nobody, which makes a movement and various focus of light float in front of Terra who dodges with his Keyblade Glider when they shot light beams.

Vanitas shots Firaaga, Blizzaga and Dark Thundaga on the brown haired boy who evades them and Blizzaga spells that home to the evil boy. Using his Keyblade Glider, Vanitas attacksTerra the same way Ven did. He transforms his Keyblade and performs a Thunder Surge which damages Vanitas.

The dragon prepares another attack and Vanitas performs a Dark Salvo (a dark version of Flame Salvo).

Terra transforms his Keyblade into a whip and casts Magnega at the tip of and starts to swing defending him and absorbing the energy. When the two attacks stop, he transform it into a cannon, not needing charge energy he shots an Ultima Cannon at the shield of the dragon, which holds the pure destroying energy balls but Terra transforms the cannon into bow and shots on it, which explodes.

He tries to fly to the throne but he has to evade every shadow version of Vanitas trying to slash him. So when they stop, Vanitas tries a Sliding Dash, but Terra also evades. So he teleports upside down in front of Terra and tries to hit him but he uses a Limit Storm, throwing Vanitas far away from his way and he is able to fly to Xehanort.

Xehanort gets up. Summon his Keyblade and split it into two blades and performs a Dark Volley which Terra evades.

So he transforms into gloves, boots and wings and performs a Shadow Flash which consists in hitting a combo, finishing it with an upper slash to send the enemy to the air, continuing the combo mi-air, throwing the enemy to the floor and shooting him.

The battle was over. Master Xehanort and Vanitas unsummon their Keyblade and Keyblade Armors and also the World of Nothingness.

Now they were back to Radiant Garden.

-Master…Aqua…Ven…I'm sorry…

-Too late – Vanitas taunts even being very tired.

-Now, join us, Terra – Xehanort says and all turns black…

_**This was so exciting to write. As you see this happens after DDD**_

_**Sorry to whom doesn't like the idea of MX creating a Nobody when he fused with Terra and also to who doesn't like the idea that the man fighting Sora on the No Heart Keyblade Armor was MX's Nobody but it fits anyway so…**_


	10. Return of Dark Memories

Return of Dark Memories

Mickey gets up from his chair and heads to the door. Pass through the corridor and opens the gate to the huge hall of his throne. He walks to it ad opens the secret passage and go downstairs.

He encounters Queen Minnie, Daisy Duck and Merlin. As long as Sora didn't need it anymore, he was leaving 100 Acre Wood book to them.

There was no book anymore, just a door at the opposite side to the door that leads to Timeless River. Merlin was going home.

-Oh! There you are, Your Majesty! I wish the best of luck to you and Sora.

-Gosh, you really gotta go?

-Sorry, but I miss Wart and that grumpy owl, Archimedes.

-I guess I won't be able to convince you to stay, right?

-No, you won't. Before I go I wanted to thank you for taking care of Pooh and his friends. And I am a little worried about that portal.

-Why!? What happened?

-There is pure darkness emanating from it. I'm worried.

-Don't worry. I'm gonna check it out.

-But it can be dangerous…I don't wanna lose you again…

-Trust me, you won't, Minnie. It may be dangerous but it's a risk I'm willing to take. I'll be back soon. – And he kisses Minnie on her forehead.

-I know you will – She says, now looking confident. And Mickey walks through the portal.

He ends up on a piece if his nightmares. He is at Keyblade Graveyard, where occurred the battle that changed the fate of three young people. The battle that sealed their destiny.

The king walks more until he gets at Badlands where he feels something. He feels the presence of darkness.

The darkness started to come from everywhere and gather as one floating dark ball. From it appeared the armored Vanitas but was different. Where it should be red, it is now white and there is a Unversed sigil on its visor.

Mickey knew it was just his Lingering Wil, his discarded spirit, which found its way to his armor. Vanitas had a different aura. It was …darker.

So Vanitas Remnant encase himself into a sphere of pure darkness and from it, shadow versions of him emerge and attack. When Mickey evades them. Vanitas comes trying to stab him, but he jumps, and upside down he shots a Pearl spell at his back. But he uses Afterimage and hit the Keyblade Master vertically and whenhis Keyblade touches the floor cast a Blizzaga spell that sends Mickey flying.

At the middle of the air, Mickey uses Aerial Recovery. So Vanitas uses Dark Splicer on the king, who counters with Hurricane Period and when he gets to the ground uses a combination of Round Break and Burst of Faith, which sends the armor flying.

Vanitas casts a Fire spell which splits it up into three fireballs. Mickey slices them all and Vanitas casts black diamonds to smash him but he jumps, Vanitaswas waiting this and jumps higher and casts Dark Thundaga.

Mickey receives some damage before be able to casts a Reflega spell on himself. Then they clash, Mickey's Faithbeam and Vanitas' Dark Link. They are equal and the energy caused a explosion.

Then the discarded armor floats Keyblades from far away. All of them fly pointing to the dark sphere that Vanitas summoned above himself. Mickey interrupts whatever the Lingering Will was trying to do, casting Ruinga right in the middle of it.

All the Keyblade commanded by Vanitas Remnant start to fly to crush Mickey. So he jumps mid-air and casts Stopza at the Keyblades and the armor. Mickey uses the stopped Keyblades as a way up to his enemy.

He performs his new move which he is covered by light and he slashes wildly the enemy mid-air. It's basically his version to Sora's Ars Arcanum, Ars Lux.

He then Aerial Slams him to the floor and he performs his Limit Break, Holy, which destroys Vanitas Remnant for good.

So he falls to the floor almost unconscious. He casts Curaga and he heads home to recover from the battle.

_**Yeah, that's right, I didn't forget of Vanitas Remnants hehe. This chapter was to explain how Vanitas reformed on the previous one, since he needed to his remnants to be destroyed as well. Who thinks Vanitas is having to much attention after him surviving with the help of MX's Nobody and even his remnants getting attention gets ready for more.**_


End file.
